


Cupid's Arrow

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year, and for once Adrien Agreste was excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FudgingPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/gifts).



> hey pastry! I wanted to send you some funny valentines like a normal person but I wrote this instead! I've been wanting to write you something for a while and I'll probs write something else for you too but for now enjoy this cute bit of fluff!  
> and I just want to apologize for the choppiness of this, I may try to rewrite it later on but for now I don't want to read it over again, I'm done. hope you all had a lovely valentine's day!!

Adrien sighs, staying as still as he possibly can as the seamstress pins the garments of his father's newest line. It's an obscenely early morning in February, and Adrien is not at all happy with the schedule set up for him in the coming days. He's used to being busy, used to waking up early for fittings before school or staying up late for shoots at night. But February is by far one of the most exhausting months of the year for him. Not only are the spring collections being put together and the shows set up for the lines, but the days before Valentine's Day are always packed with romantic shoots for him, and this year is no exception.

Adrien tries not to flinch as the woman pokes him with a needle, assuring her that he's fine as she apologizes profusely before getting back to work, a bit more slowly and cautiously. He eyes the suit before looking out the window at the sky, fluffy clouds splashed with pinks and oranges from the rising sun. He's set for a couple photoshoots within the next couple days before heading out to the fashion show for his father's spring collection. He tries and fails to suppress a yawn, giving the seamstress an apologetic smile at the slight movement it causes.

God he's tired.

The seamstress finally finishes pinning the suit, carefully helping the model out of it before shuffling off to put the finishing touches on the clothes he's been getting pinned for the last day or two. He pulls on his own clothes, straightening out his over shirt and running a hand through his hair before hurrying to a shoot on the Seine, hopping in the limo with a sigh as the Gorilla starts the drive to the early morning shoot.

-

Adrien hurries to class, just making it to his seat before the bell rings Valentine's Day morning. This year Adrien is jittery with nerves, excited and nervous. Today is the day that he tells his Lady how he feels. He'll hold her by the hand, look her in her beautifully bright blue eyes, and tell her how much he loves her. He'd been sighing like a lovesick fool for days, ever since he'd come up with the idea. He was tired of holding his tongue and skirting around his feelings. He was tired of holding back when all he wanted more then anything was to hold her hand, to tell her how much she meant to him. He'd told Plagg when he'd thought of the idea and he wouldn't be deterred from his mission. He was going to do it.

He was going to tell Ladybug that he loved her.

A wave of nervous butterflies swims through his belly and he takes a breath to calm down, pulling out his notebook to try to put his love for her into words. He would write her a poem, tell her how he felt, and see what happened. He was terrified and excited, barely paying attention at all in class as he scribbled down poetry, trying to get the words just right. By the time class has ended he looked over the finished poem, frowning at it critically before throwing it away on his way out of class. He couldn't give it to her, it was nowhere near as good as he'd hoped. He sighed as he headed back toward the limo, trying to get his thoughts together and figure out what he would say the next time he saw his Lady.

-

"Lucky Charm!"

Chat watched as Ladybug's cleansing light made the citizens of Paris themselves again, including Kim, who had been terrorizing the city as Dark Cupid. Chat had fallen victim to Kim's arrows, and didn't remember anything from when he was under his spell. He prayed he hadn't hurt someone or done anything wrong before remembering what he still needed to say to Ladybug.

He hesitated, his nerves getting the best of him as both his ring and her earrings beeped, signalling their transformations would wear off soon. His Lady zipped away before he could muster up the courage to get the words out, and although he was a bit relieved, he was beyond disappointed as he ran toward home to change back into his civilian form.

-

Adrien flopped down face-first in his room, still upset that he hadn't confessed to Ladybug. Plagg was going on about the letters he'd received for Valentine's Day, suggesting one of his fans could easily be his valentine instead. Adrien sighed, listening as Plagg ruffled through papers before a single pink note fluttered down beside his head, pulling his attention away from his bad mood momentarily. He picked up the heart-shaped note and read it over, eyes widening and heart pounding. It was a response to his own letter! But who had written it? How had they found his letter? He looked for a signature but found none before a ladybug flew through the window and landed exactly where a signature would have been. He knew that it must be from his Lady, that somehow she'd found the letter and responded. And in that moment, Adrien Agreste couldn't help but sigh and smile like the lovesick fool he was.

-

It was the day of his father's runway show for his spring collection and Adrien was still in a happy daze from the anonymous letter he was sure was from Ladybug. He was in such a good mood that a couple models and stylists even mentioned it, and all he would say was that he was happy and nothing more. He coudn't risk telling the truth or even saying something about his crush without swarms of reporters and paparazzi wanting to find out who the lucky girl was. He would never want to put his Lady through that, especially with how careful she was about keeping her identity secret to everyone. So he stayed quiet, getting ready for the show same as always before one of the newer models came over from hair and makeup, going on about some video someone from Paris had filmed of the last Akuma. Adrien was curious to see it, having been under the influence of Dark Cupid's arrows that day and being busy with preparations for the runway show ever since. He stood among the small crowd, looking over the screen of the model's phone as a video started up.

Adrien's eyes widened when he saw himself and Ladybug in the small square he'd woken up in with Kim flying nearby. Ladybug was chasing Chat, both heroes leaping off of the small fountain before Chat crashed into Ladybug, sending them both toppling to the ground. He watched in horror as he reached for Ladybug's earring before she grabbed him and pulled him close.

She kissed him.

Ladybug had kissed Chat Noir.

Time seemed to freeze as Adrien watched, Ladybug pulling away after a few seconds, leaving a somewhat dazed-looking Chat to grab the broach from Kim for her to cleanse. The video ended soon after both heroes parted ways, the rest of the small group of models surrounding him discussing the akuma attack while Adrien was left dumbstruck, trying desperately to remember the events that had been playing onscreen to no avail.

His Lady, the love of his life, had kissed him. Ladybug had kissed him. He didn't remember it but she had, most likely to pull him out of the spell he was under. She had kissed him.

If Adrien had thought he was happy before it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He was practically beaming, feeling as if his heart would explode with the joy and excitement he felt. He wasn't the least bit nervous as he stepped in line with the rest of the models, awaiting his turn on the catwalk. He had to keep reminding himself not to grin the way he wanted to as he stepped toward the catwalk, though he couldn't hide a satisfied smirk that crossed his face as he walked down the long, curved walkway in front of hundreds of people.

It didn't matter how many runway shows he had, or photoshoots he had scheduled. It didn't matter if he lost some sleep. Adrien Agreste was happier then he'd been in a long time, all thanks to the Lady who had stolen his heart.


End file.
